


it was nice.

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Astronomy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Janus is implied, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Nerd, Reading, but patton virgil and remus are just mentioned so-, i'm sorry i couldn't find a way to put him in there :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: "Logan! Teach! Mr. Crofters Man! My platonic fucking amor!" Roman called, listing off the various nicknames he had stored for Logan.Logan sighed, looking up from his book, which was, again, to the surprise of literally no one, about astronomy. "What is it this time, Roman?"Roman collapsed onto the couch, his head promptly plopping into Logan's lap. "I crave attention. Tell me I'm pretty," he said, pouting and looking like he was bored rather than anything else.or: logan reads to his friends and it's very cute and nice xx
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN SANDERS!!!! god ilysm, enjoy being Happie™ :D
> 
> and, to honor logan's Actual Canonical Birthday Wish, if you can and are eligible, please please please go vote.

Logan, to the surprise of literally no one, was reading. 

"Logan! Teach! Mr. Crofters Man! My platonic fucking amor!" Roman called, listing off the various nicknames he had stored for Logan. 

Logan sighed, looking up from his book, which was, again, to the surprise of literally no one, about astronomy. "What is it this time, Roman?" 

Roman collapsed onto the couch, his head promptly _plopping_ into Logan's lap. "I crave attention. Tell me I'm pretty," he said, pouting and looking like he was bored rather than anything else. 

And Logan had an idea, and experiment if you will. And Logan, ever the curious one, decided to go through with it. He closed his book (after putting a bookmark at his page, of course), and placed it on the armrest beside him, and, just as he saw Patton do a million times, cupped Roman's face with one hand, and he smiled, which, although it was an unusual sensation, came quite easily to him, though, if Logan was being honest, was probably because of the thought of the outcome of his experiment. 

And then, in the sweetest voice he could muster, Logan said, "You're pretty fucking annoying is what you are." 

Even with Logan's extensive vocabulary, even he could not find any words to describe the noises that came out of Roman's throat other than " _offended Princey noises_ ", a term coined by Virgil when they all first moved in together. 

"This is bullying!" Roman cried out. "Bullying! Slander! Blasphemy! Treason!" 

Logan merely laughed in response, taking his book from the stand and opening it up again. 

"If I ask about your book, does that make me exempt from being bullied?" Roman asked. 

"It is about the planets and their orbits," Logan explained, turning the page. It was truly fascinating to him, most things having to do with space and the cosmos fascinated him. 

Roman hummed, and shifted so he was (Logan assumed) slightly more comfortable on Logan. 

"Read to me?" Roman asked. 

"What?" Logan asked, looking back down at Roman. 

"Read to me. I like your voice," Roman said, smiling. 

Logan sighed. "Odd request, but very well. ' _Pluto takes 248 Earth years to complete a single orbit around the sun, and, while compared to the other planets in the solar system, it has somewhat of an irregular orbit, inclined by 17 degrees,_ ’" he read. 

Before he knew it, Logan had more of an audience. Everyone in the house started trickling in, and staying in the living room, just to hear Logan read, it seemed like. Patton even brought in some snacks, and Virgil was, for once, seen without his earbuds in. Remus was even quiet, looking at Logan with wide eyes. 

And maybe it was the fact that everyone, all of his friends, had taken the time out of their day to stay and listen to _Logan_ , or the fact that they all seemed to _interested_ in what Logan was reading about (or maybe they were just interested in his voice, Roman _had_ said that his voice was 'nice' after all), or maybe it was merely the fact that he was reading a book about _astronomy_ and the fact that he got to share one of his interests was everybody. 

But Logan couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he read. 

And Logan was genuinely, completely, 100% happy. 

It was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you all have wonderful lovely days, and if you'd like, [check out my tumblr!! ](https://hi-its-tutty.tumblr.com/)  
> once more, happy birthday logan! if you can, go vote!


End file.
